


Heart-bites

by Huntress_of_Life



Series: If AOT was in our world... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of comedy too, A lot of family feelings, Always a happy end for those two!, Child-birthing, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Future AU, Hold your hearts for this, Levi and Hanji having a child, Original Character Child, Original Character(s), Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Still fighting for humanity, The strongest soldier and the smartest scientist, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_Life/pseuds/Huntress_of_Life
Summary: Something really incredible is happening in Hanji and Levi's life, but Levi doesn't know how to deal with it as his usual controlled side claims something might be wrong with his heart. Then, he starts to remember what he had lived throughout the last hours - and years - with the mother of his child.~Can be read before or after 'The Unforgettable Mission'.





	Heart-bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Well, like in Beauty &Beast, I think appearances can hide great hearts. So, I think Levi keeps so much feelings to himself after losing so much people, that something huge as a child coming into his life would shake his thoughts forever.  
> Hopefully, I didn't end up going too overboard. (And sorry if I did.)  
> In this, the titans are product of experiences with biochemicals and nanorobotics.  
> I really edited this countless times, but it's still huge, so I hope you don't mind it!  
> Sorry any English mistakes too.
> 
> P.s.: I have a LeviHan playlist, and since this is a FLUFF fic, my song for this is "So Close", by Tom Misch and Carmody.  
> If you like lovely songs, you should listen to it any day!  
> \-----

Sitting on a comfortable chair in a hospital room, Levi stares absentmindedly at the pastel colors walls. The room is so silent that he ended up concentrating in himself for the first time in what looked like ages.

He is still a bit stiff, a few muscle knots here and there, but this is not something new, since he is one of the captains of a top-secret military agency. What is indeed new is that his mind is claiming that something doesn't feel right. And adding to that, he could practically _hear_ his heart  _slamming_  in his rib cage. 

His chest was feeling so out of place that Levi had wondered if he was in fact getting sick at a unbelievable time like that...

 _No shit_ , he scowls to himself.  _There is no way because I don't get sick._

At this remark, he grunts frustrated, assuming that the real problem is that he can't keep his emotions in check.

All that for a single reason.

Elbows on his knees, hands crossed under his chin, and disheveled heartbeats messing with his control, Levi sighs.

It’s not like he is running away from the current situation, though. Levi knew it would happen after nine months -  or so they expected. But the thing is: he actually just started to realize that his woman _really_ had put not half an hour ago a tiny human being in this world. And granted Levi has never kept within himself so much concern with someone so fragile, so very tiny, and so new to the world like his _own dau_ -

Levi flinches feeling his heart trying to make its way out his chest as if it were a digger in a tunnel.

_My own dau-_

His eyes quickly squeeze shut and tight, making his thoughts shut too.

Levi has to acknowledge it soon, _i_ _t is_ _just a word, goddammit,_ he is aware of it, _so why is it so fucking difficult? I am a damn highly experienced soldier, for goodness’ sake._ Flashes of battles and nearly death experiences cross his mind for a second. _What is happening here is nothing compared to that, so this shit behavior should stop already._

Moving uncomfortably in his seat because of the word he can't say -  _yet -_ , Levi looks for a better position to sink in as he try get a hold of his thoughts.

 _This is stupid, I'm so stupid_ , he grunts again, and commands his heart to stop acting like the inexperienced brats he trains at the headquarters: stupidly and childishly.

But, you see, the bloody thing in his chest is not giving a shit to his reasoning and just continues refusing to get back to its normal self. When his heart beats fast, it goes _too fast,_  as if Levi is actually fighting for his life. When it beats slow, it goes _too slow but incredibly strong,_ and sometimes Levi swears he can hear it with his external ears. But the worst part of this all is that both the two abnormal beating forms reverberate in every inch of his body. This is why all of him is affected. 

Levi notices, then, that he doesn’t have h _eartbeats_  in his chest, but  _heartbites_.It's something Levi had never felt before _._

As if his mad heart had got a serious disease and is little by little biting  _itself._ Or as if Levi was battling with his squad against a big group of high skilled enemies - what he clearly wasn't doing right now, _thankfully_.

The ghost of a shiver runs down his arms just by his mind picturing he and Hanji caught in the middle of a battle in _this_ situation, and he quickly shakes his head. He would never let that happen. He doesn’t need more anxiety too. What Levi needs is to find the ‘cure’ for the awkward bites, right now, and it means a more straightforward approach to the matter.  

Levi lies back in his chair but doesn't go as far as to rest his back - it is only enough to make his body sit up straight in the seat. His eyes wander down his body, fixing for a second at his black leather boots - _it gives some kind of comfort seeing that they continue spotless after all_ \- and then Levi looks up again, to his left.

There is the bigger half of the reason why his whole being is in such rebellious state.

_Sleeping Four Eyes._

Of course, as always, she is guilty of Levi's rarely control breakdowns.

 _But this time, it is_   _still an_  ' _almost',_ he reinforces to himself, even though he knows that being _almost_  losing control is close enough to _totally_  leave him out of himself. But it could be worse, so Levi feels thankful seeing Hanji still peacefully taking her needed nap on her bed, oblivious of his struggles.

Moving silently, Levi places both his elbows on the cushioned arms of the chair as he stares at his woman. His eyes travel along all her body before fixing on her face, and he feels a little amazed at what he sees. 

Hanji looks so calm, so relaxed and at ease that no one would say that - _just minutes ago_ \- she had put what Levi considered a _huge_ amount of her insides out of her body.  
Well, it was not like the actual... _thing_  was huge, but, well, whatever.  
And Hanji had done it through the natural way, Levi right at her side.  
Yet, it was hard to believe it was true.

This all... had been impossibly out of reach for such a long time that Levi still couldn’t believe they had done it. To him, everything almost seemed like a surreal dream until the past two days had turned all things pretty damn real. And they had got it. The ultimate creation of the two of them.

_Our huge-tiny human being._

Incredibly, and for everyone's surprise, Hanji had gone throughout the whole final process pretty energetic and talkative.  _Really_ energetic and talkative.

It makes Levi remember when she created her nano-robotic healers...

~~\---------------~~

_Hanji had gone to a lab in another country for nearly two months to end this special research project when she finally came back with her newest successful creation. Levi was in a secret mission_.

Hanji had gone straight to Erwin's office. She was more than excited, smiles in her eyes, completely out of breath but talking in the speed of light anyway. She showed Erwin what her nano-robotic cell healers could do: they would increase the speed of healing of their soldiers by stopping bleeding, poisonings, and temporarily shutting minor to medium injuries in just seconds! This sure was something that would become crucial to save people on the next battles!

A few hours later, when Levi got back, Erwin summoned him to get reports of Levi's secret mission and he told Levi the news. Hanji was back with an incredible invention. Then, trying to holding his laughter but not doing a good job, Erwin had also warned Levi about Hanji's state. He told Levi he better brace himself because this time Hanji was as thrilled as never before. So much that she had also fallen from one of his office chairs. Levi slightly arched his eyebrows at that, only imagining how much trouble he would have with her that night. 

Levi knew she was in her lab, and when he got there, he saw that her state was just as bad as he had imagined. 

His woman was talking to her two assistants in the speed of light, smiling excitedly, arms gesturing everywhere. When her eyes fell on Levi standing at the lab's door, she ran to embrace him and doubled the speed of her mouth. Levi tried to speak, but she hugged his head, jumping in her feet, and he had to hold his breath, because she was filthy. He tried to talk to her again, even more seriously, but she definitely could not be attached to the ground nor shut up for half of a fucking millisecond, and when she turned around again to her assistants ignoring him, Levi simply knocked her out.  
She definitely was in need of a very good bath.

Looking the relief on Moblit and Armin' faces - the two assistants were having trouble to keep up with the newest speed of Hanji’s mouth - Levi thought she should sleep too. Maybe after proper rest, she would temporarily sync again with those two. 

After getting what certainly were days of dirty out of her body, Hanji woke up in her and Levi's tub. Levi told her that she should sleep for that night. But as stubborn as she is, Hanji dismissed him saying she had slept one of those days ago, and they should stop losing time with small things and go put her nano-healers in everyone before next battle. Levi understood the point of the healing thing - it was a pretty stunning invention, but Levi knew his woman brilliance after 14 years since they met. But since there were still a few days before their next big mission, he didn't let her leave their room. She should rest or else she would sleep while walking, then probably fall over her experiments and end up dying with no one even noticing.

Levi just had thought he had made his point when suddenly she threw a pillow at his face, laughing happily and saying that she had missed him and this 'cute grandmother side of him'.  
He snapped. 

Since who laugh at last, laughs best, Levi made her rest after he managed to tie her up at her side of their bed.  
In the next day, after they both agreed she had properly slept, they ended up spent the rest of the morning in bed. That entire week, Levi had to go get her in the lab at midnight, preventing her to overwork as much as he knew she could.

It was during that time, Hanji claimed, that they had done things… right.

But this is another long story.

_~~\---------------~~ _

Now, noticing again the silence of the room, Levi remembers how noise it was before, when Hanji was still in labor.

Knowing Hanji’s stubbornness, determination, courage and strength, it wasn’t like Levi expected her to be like the other women in the hospital - he could hear, from time to time, some of them screaming their guts out as if they were being fucking chased in a cornfield by a titan, alien or something. However, Hanji was not only the complete opposite of the other women, but she also went beyond in her very unique way. 

Hanji did all the things she likes the most...

She talked, talked, _and talked non-stop_ _sense and nonsense_  to the nurses, the doctor, to Levi and especially to their unborn child. She also had ‘laughter attacks’, suddenly laughing at nothing and everything, and it went from the beginning to the end of her labor.  
It was like she was having fun with another one of her experiments.   
  
One time, Hanji almost got the crap out of him by saying _‘I lied, Leviii_ … _I have two Ackermans inside meee’,_ during one of her hardest contraption _,_ and it made Levi grab tightly at one of the side rails of her bed, his mouth momentarily refusing to shut after he let escape a silent ‘ _you what’._  
But the spell broke when she laughed at his face so loud that the whole floor must have heard, and Levi had to use all his control to not snap at her because  _damn,_   _what the actual fuck she had on her._  
And he snapped at himself for falling in Hanji’s non-sense after all this years.

 _This woman is unbelievable_   _in the higher of the highest levels of unbelievable._

After that, he couldn't help but flicker slightly her forehead one or two times, so she could pay attention to her doctor, and his and Hanji’s interaction ended up making the old man and two nurses laugh.  
The youngest nurse said the two of them were by far the best couple in the hospital.

Oh, and let's not forget that Hanji had also written a big part of the birthing process in one of her journals.  
When the nurse asked why she was doing that, Hanji explained briefly about how they had tried the last year, but it never worked. It was the difference between DNA genes- _'t_ _he Ackerman blood has something special that didn't match with normal ones'_  - so it had been _impossible_ until she found out a way.  
Then, _'H_ _ere we are'_ , and she finished happily saying she was writing to _'N_ _ever forget_ _how incredible it feels to be the_   _living house of a badass Zoe-Ackerman'_.

Remembering this, Levi _“tch” ,_ but one corner of his mouth inevitably goes up. 

Yeah, Hanji had done all those things while she was in labor, and she did it for as long as she could.  
And when the real final pushes started, she got more concentrated in doing what the doctor was saying.  
  
Almost breaking Levi’s hands, jaws tightening sometimes as she alternatively panted and grunted, Hanji smoothly talked to her ‘insides’ again, rushing it to come out and see the incredible colorful world. She also said it better hurry because everybody was dying to see if the little one would be a _he_ or _she_ , and if it would take more after her or Levi. Hanji had bet their offspring would take more after him since his genetics is really strong, but when finally the little bundle with raven-hair appeared and screamed at a rather baffling strength, Hanji just grinned, saying their little girl might look like her father but was clearly declaring she had inherited her mother's ways of making herself heard.

 _My woman_ , Levi thinks fondly with cheeks heating up,  _is definitely an abnormal,_ and then, he quickly raises a hand to cover part of his new impossibly timid-smiling-blushing face.  
  
_I'm out of my mind._

Trying to recompose himself, he remembers one more thing he would also clearly remember until the day he kicked the bucket - how messy it is to delivery a human being to the world.   
It was not exactly 'unexpected' because woman having children is biological and all, but the true can't be denied: the whole process is actually full of surprises. Even  _frightening_. And, of course, let’s not forget the  _‘baby is coming out’_ part.

In the doctor's words, _it was only natural_. In Hanji’s word, _it was stunning._ But In Levi’s, it was _holy shit._

It was the first time Levi had seen it, and now he knew why men were advised to wait outside the delivery rooms, and even why part of the ones brave enough to watch would faint or look very constipated, or lose their shit.

Ironically, the current unchecked sentimental part of Levi congratulates him for keeping his clean-freak side under control. And also, for keeping his own thoughts to himself.

Of course, it was not that Levi had felt or done any of those stupid things that some other men surely did. Levi is well used to things that are actually worse. However, he couldn't bring himself to say that the whole birthing thing was something for everyone to watch. It demands at least _real_ courage and strong mind. And stomach. A great hold of their own shit.

The vision of a tiny beautiful girl with raven-like-hair suddenly flashes in Levi's mind.

 _Nearly nine pounds_  
_Fifty-one centimeters long  
_ _And a mix of Hanji and me..._

Caught off guard, Levi's guts start to give some wild loops.  
Tightening his jaws at the point of pain, he doesn't even notice what his body is doing until it had already bent forward, forehead resting at the edge of Hanji’s bed.  
  
He has the endearing vision again and...  
His daughter takes everything from him.  
  
Levi’s heart  _beats and bits_ again, head going blank and blue, and he feels his whole body shivering.  
Then, his heart is singing, his head threats start spinning, and he is seeking a bit of air… but... and...  
Is he fucking going to pass out?

 _Well, dang, that’s great,_ he hums and clenches his fists, irritated with himself. _This is stupid. Stupid. Has to stop._ So, he runs to change the subject for a moment to stop his shitty uncontrolled demeanor.

Beats and bites strike him again, but Levi already knows that if he has been fighting to not lose his shit for the last twenty minutes it isn't because of _the bloody, full-body-fluids-soaked-part_.Actually, it's for the worries he had been carrying secretly for a very long time. They made Levi feels like something is squeezing his heart a little tighter with each beat in his rib cage.  
  
Since yesterday, when Hanji’s labor started, he was trying to convince himself that this feeling was nothing because he and Hanji had done it. Their little creation had fought and won since the very beginning. _'_  
_There is nothing to fear',_ Hanji had assured many times, so Levi told himself countless times that whatever was the thing in his heart it would go away _“in a minute or two”_.  
Later, though, he was forced to adjust his timer to _“it will go away when everything is done”_.  
But even after seeing that everything had ended without complications or risks, the feeling hadn't all gone away.   
It was becoming worst, to say the true, and it was fighting against his usual steel control. 

With the amount of tragedy accumulated in Levi’s life, just by imagining what could have happened to his shitty woman bringing their little brat to the world made Levi’s heart do the strange thing again.  
Definitely the experience of seeing the birth of his very first child had him shaken.

 _Bringing a brat to the world is damn impressive, too,_ Levi reflects as he crosses his hands over his lap.   
  
People call him the strongest soldier and he is well aware of that.  
He has incredible capabilities, skills, strength, instincts, and under this point of view, yes, Levi was unbelievably strong. However, after seeing what he had seen during the past months - and especially in the last hours -, all he could think is that _mothers_ are the real most impressive, most beautiful and strongest beings in this fucking world.

 _Especially my woman,_  his heart sings it through its beats.  
  
Levi puts his head up and away from Hanji’s bed so he can see her better.

They have lived together for 15 years: 1 as companions, 5 as friends, 8 as only each other's family, and now this 1 they are in. So, of course, they had gone through tons of different situations. All types.  
However, everything felt incomparable to the last 9 months that were added to their timeline.  
Two had become three after all.

Memories fill his mind...   
When she told him the news after an unforgettable mission; when she started showing - it was when Levi felt this unknown feeling for the first time; when they both felt the first moves in her belly - it was the day Hanji traveled to another of her lab missions; how beautiful she was when she got back - her belly a little more striking. It made Levi ask Erwin and Hanji to let him travel with her if she ever needed to go away for more than 3 weeks again. And so they traveled, two times. When in the following weeks Levi observed his woman calmly working but excitedly showing him anything that the growing life in her body did, Levi could only spent his heartbeats feeling extremely glad they had lived enough to make all that happen.

Levi looks down, to his open hands in his lap.  
He notices the nostalgic feeling in his palms.  
His hands itch a bit and he knows why.  
He knows they can still feel it:  
The unbelievable touch of butterflies under his skin.  
_  
It was a fucking thrilling experience_ , he thinks impressed, staring at his open hands. _It_ _was hard to get_ , his eyes keep gazing at them,  _but it was worth everything,_ Levi's heart sings, and a lingering thought completes, _And now we are better prepared for the next time._

His hands itch harder, and he closes them.

Levi blinks a few times.

_Wait, what?_

Wings fill and revolt his insides

_Next what?_

A light shiver runs down and up his spine

_Shit.shit.shit._

The hair in the back of his neck stands up on end.

_It can’t be - what the actual fuck!_

He just thought he wants another child...?

Now Levi knows he definitely not only lost his heart, body and mind, but his air and his soul too. He feels his blood runs wildly, from hot to cold to _burning_ and then _freezing_ completely.

Did he just think of having another child?

Do he already want another one?

 _'Damn well we did',_  

Levi's heart answers in the same instant, as if mocking him,

 _'And damn well we do'_.

Things just escalated a bit more, and Levi suddenly becomes pretty aware that the frail facade of usual scowl he had been trying to keep until this moment is now completely shattered. He senses the surprise of the revelation in his face, through the way his chin is nearly falling onto the floor, and the strange way the skin and muscles on his face feels over his bones.

Levi’s last grip on his precarious control is now lost, his unknown disease is aggravating in his heart, and he is really going to explode unless he puts an end to it.  
Or finds the cure.  
Or faints.

His eyes sees nothing.

Could that be he is really going to pass out?

Fast like a burst of energy, Levi's self protective side makes a very welcome entrance.

_No.Shit.With.Me._

Levi regains the realms of his thoughts and his eyes dart directly to Hanji’s still deep sleeping form.

For a brief moment, Levi wished she could just wake up, so her certain endless _post-baby-birthing-chattering_  
would fill his mind, claiming and demanding attention, and - if Levi was luck just this one more time - Hanji would savagely invade his mind and take a hold of his thoughts for the rest of his life.  
He would not offer resistance because he would deeply appreciate being incapable of thinking by himself for at least the next three hundred years.

But in the same heartbeats, Levi realizes that if his woman wakes up within this minute, Hanji would actually sew her mouth shut really tight so she could read him like one of those fucking giant neon luminous letter sign outdoors. She would see right through his uncontrolled emotions and read everything he is trying to conceal in the depths of his mad mind. Levi rarely feels like an open book, but he knows he is one right now, and it all will end bad for him thanks to Hanji’s never stopping abnormal ability to see right through him.

If that were to happen, his wife would always find ways to thrown all that she feels interesting at his face whenever she sees fit, especially to counter him or just tease, and independently if it were day, night, work, rest. Even sex, he would bet.

He rolls his eyes.

She would do it with a bright lights in her eyes and a fucking huge shitty smile on her face, just loving to see his reactions.

Levi snorts and grunts at the idea.

_Over my crappy dead body, Shitty Glasses._

So, instead of awaking Hanji from her actually needed rest, Levi’s self protective side awakes his Ackerman stubborn side. It blows a welcomed breath of fresh air in his mind, helping Levi to focus at the present again. This controlled side tells him that he is indeed a soldier and a full grown Ackerman, and the Ackermans get a hold of their shit and can always deal the best they can with whatever shows up. In a flash, Levi comes back to all his senses.

He feels his face slowly turning back into its normal scowl and lets his restless body lay down on the comfy chair. He still feels the rest of his body a little like _shit_ , but it is away _'s_ _hit-less'_ than before. ‘ _Good’_ , he appreciates the new slow-to-normal pace of his heart too, _'Things are going back to place’._

He notices Hanji moving a little toward him, and he doesn't make a single sound, and she doesn't awake.

_It's okay. She had better keep refueling her strengths._

Then, Levi closes his eyes with fully intention to thanks the Universe for she is still asleep. He may also take a quick nap too, since he also feels a bit drained...

Levi is very much appreciating the peace for five entirely minutes when

_knock_

_knock_

right in their room’s door, and then there is this calm _‘Hello’_  reaching his ears as a feminine voice enters the room.

Levi’s eyes jump to the door at his right, seeing it open slowly, a small and young feminine figure in white appearing in the frame. Levi immediately sees the little baby cart partially covered by the wall next to the woman at the door.

 _This is one of the nurses who helped Hanji and my daughter in the birthing room a few minutes ago,_ Levi remembers.

And if the returning sensation of little wings playing in his guts means something, he also knows _who_ _else_ is with the woman.

_She.Is.here._

The nurse - after seeing that Hanji is sleeping and that Levi is sitting up straight in his seat - smiles a little to him and turns to grab the  _who else_ in her arms. They both quietly enter the room.

Levi’s eyes settle in the visible bunch of raven-hair on the top of his daughter’s head inside the little white fabric in the nurse's grip, and his hands suddenly itch again. He looks to his itching palms for a moment, before closing them, fearing the return of his terrible discomposure.

To his surprise, though, nothing he was expecting happens. His heart doesn't fall in beastly sprints, his mind doesn't feel overwhelmed. There is not a single atomic sign of the uncontrolled person he was moments ago.  

Levi frowns a little, not understanding a thing about himself.

_What the hell_

Levi feels impossibly calm considering that, not even seven minutes ago, he was feeling like someone who just got back from a terrifying ride on one of Hanji’s worst and craziest experiments.

He checks his heart again, his guard as higher as possible to be ready to deal with any other panic attacks, but instead of finding a beastly beating, he feels his heart keeping more and more its normal pace.

A quietly baby noise grabs his attention, and Levi’s head move up again. The nurse is now slowly walking to him.

In a blink, Levi’s arms and legs start to put him up onto his feet.

The smiling nurse is talking low and calm again, something about being happy that Hanji is looking okay, about his wife being as asleep as her daughter; oh, and how incredibly cute their little one was in the first bath - their daughter had looked so pleased having her head carefully washed that she looked as if ready to talk, if she could.Then, the woman stops in front of him, saying how the little one does look a lot like him.

Levi hears everything and nothing at the same time because all that he fully registers is that he can't avert his eyes from the little asleep bundle enveloped in the woman's arms.

 _She is here_.

Noticing his fixed gaze, the woman in white smiles even wider and with her right hand she takes Levi’s left arm.

She folds it closer to his chest, but Levi barely thinks of what he is doing.

In the five breaths the woman takes to carefully complete the transfer of his daughter to his arms, Levi’s heart takes the chance to clarify what it had been doing before.

Beat

_'This is why I was wild’_

Beat

 _‘This is why I had warmed us up before_ ’

Beat

_‘Now everything is going to be fine’_

_Beat Beat Beat_

_‘We are ready We are ready We are ready’_

Levi is starting to feel the brand new and welcome weight in his arms when he realizes why his hands had itched before too.

It had everything to do with how long he had waited for this very precious moment to come.

The moment he would hold his and Hanji’s heart inside his arms.  
And it just happens.

_You don't know how long I have waited for you…._

Levi feels she breathing in his chest.

_Not the long minutes you were taken to be cleaned and checked..._

Something wet start to fill Levi’s eyes, and he keeps his body completely still.

 _Not the long months within your mother's belly_...

He stops blinking to make the wetness dry instead of let it escape from the corners of his eyes.

_Not the years we tried to have you..._

Breaths in a deep but silent intake of oxygen, and then lets out slowly, without a sound.

_But for my holy life._

His heart is singing.

_And I didn't even know how much._

* * *

 

BONUS:

A warm hand caresses Levi's back.  
Levi turns around to face the mother of his daughter.  
  
Their eyes meet.  
Talk their own language.  
  
Levi comes closer to her.  
Hanji bends toward him.   
She rests her face on Levi’s forearm.  
They look to their little Zoe-Ackerman perfectly sleeping in his arms.

Rhiannon will be her name, for she is already a great queen, a conqueror of life, and the light that illuminates Levi and Hanji's darkest nights.

This wonderful smile appears in Hanji's face.  
This wonderful smile appears in Levi's eyes.

And everything is definitely right with Levi’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because in my country it was "Father's Day" last Sunday (08/12).  
> I've been writing this for almost a month, and I couldn't sleep without taking it out of my mind! And if I continued to revise it, I would never post! So, here it is.  
> My most sincere thanks to all the amazing writers of LeviHan fics in this place. Really, you are all my saviors and inspiration in this LeviHan ship! Thanks to my first inspiration ~Drink-Your-Fucking-Milk~ for the LeviHan Family you draw! I love those! And thanks to the writer of "Son" - you made me feel even more the urge to finish this.
> 
> Thank you, amazing person who have read until here! Hope you will tell me what you think!
> 
> Edit: I'm revising it for grammar, but I just decided to add two other stories I have in mind! Hope you like them too.


End file.
